


Потерянные

by Loyna



Series: AU, где Робин и Барб встречались [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Canon Lesbian Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Gen, Justice for Barbara "Barb" Holland, Lesbian Barbara "Barb" Holland, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Post-Stranger Things 3, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Robin Buckley Has a Girlfriend, Robin and Barb are couple, Robin and Barb were couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyna/pseuds/Loyna
Summary: Стиву становится интересно почему Миссис Уилер знает Робин и это приводит к разговору о Барб.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Barbara "Barb" Holland
Series: AU, где Робин и Барб встречались [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815382
Kudos: 2





	Потерянные

**Author's Note:**

> Это au, но единственное отличие в том, что Робин, Барб и Нэнси знакомы, и Бабр встречалась с Робин. Барб всё ещё мертва и это разбивает сердце всем, включая меня.
> 
> Происходит буквально через несколько часов после первой части серии, но её необязательно читать что бы понимать.
> 
> Все кроме Стива и Робин упоминаются.
> 
> Было написано в марте, но я решила подождать и выложить на годовщину.

Через пару часов после того как Стив, Робин и куча детей уехали от Уилеров они наконец-то оказались у Стива дома с кучей снэков и новой копией последней полицейской академии. Робин сидела на диване пока Стив настраивал видик.   
Стив явно нервничал. Он хотел поговорить о чём-то, и она даже догадывалась о чём. В итоге, она поставила на паузу меньше чем через минуту после того как начался фильм.  
-Выкладывай, Дингус.  
-Откуда миссис Уилер знает тебя? – выпалил он быстро.  
-Нэнс не сказала тебе?  
-Нэнс?  
Робин кивнула.  
-Мы были друзьями до девятого класса. – сказала она без эмоций.  
-Это из-за разницы в возрасте? – предложил он самый очевидный вариант.  
-Нет. Из-за Барб. – Сказала она тихо. Имя прозвучало особенно нежно. Стив не слышал такого ни от Нэнси, ни от родителей Барб.  
-Барб?  
-Мы с Нэнси в основном дружили через Барб. – Робин всё ещё говорила очень тихо.  
-Блять, Барб. Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось?  
-Мы говорили об этом сегодня.  
-Роб, я такой мудак. – Стив опустил голову, его едва было слышно.  
-Харрингтон, ты несомненно мудак. – громко сказала она. – С чего такие откровения?  
-Я забыл тебя. Как можно забыть подругу твоей девушки?  
Робин засмеялась. Стив лишь странно посмотрел на неё.  
-На самом деле я нечасто была рядом. Не очень приятно было смотреть как вы двое обжимаетесь посреди коридора. Особенно когда моя девушка стояла рядом.  
-Робин Бакли! – Закричал Стив. – Почему ты не сказала мне?  
Робин зажала уши и сухо сказала:  
-Поздравляю. Ты оглушил меня.  
-Ой. Но всё равно. Кто это был?  
Робин посмотрела на него своим обычным взглядом «ты самый большой тупица в моей жизни» и сказала:  
-Дингус.  
-За что? – Он прозвучал очень обиженно.  
-Думай.  
Он задумался. Его лицо, которое ещё заживало, даже дёрнулось пару раз от особо ярких проявлений мыслительной деятельности. В конце концов, он воскликнул:  
-Я слепой мудак. – Рассмеялся он и притянул Робин к себе. – Чёрт, Робс, мы с тобой определённо лучшие друзья. Ты и Барб. Я и Нэнси. Это судьба.  
Она рассмеялась и обняла его в ответ.  
-Это было плохо? Когда…- Пробормотал Стив ей в волосы. Она кивнула.  
-Мне так жаль. Я должен был сказать тебе.  
-Ты не знал. – Она отстранилась от него.  
-Но я должен был помнить тебя!  
-Дингус. – в её голосе была чистая нежность.  
-Расскажи мне всё.


End file.
